Naruto: Alter Hero
by Minus000
Summary: El fin del ansiado camino. La voz que encomienda una nueva misión. Un camino que tendrá que recorrer alternando historias en la cual nuestro héroe tendrá que conocer y crecer para hacer frente a lo que se avecina. Nuevas aventuras y peligros .El adiós del mundo ninja?. El comienzo de un eterno e imposible viaje. Multi UA. Protagonismo cambiante frecuente. Prologo: Rikudo Enconter
1. Chapter 1

**En esta historia tomara muchos rumbos y mucha misiones así como la variedad y diversidad de cambios continuos ante un héroe que solo cumplió su sueño para comenzar su eterno viaje en el cual entenderá el significado de ser un héroe.**

**En este prologo solo explicare la forma en que terminaron las cosas para el antes del comienzo de todo.**

**Naruto Alter Hero.**

La Guerra había terminado.

El Jubi había sido derrotado.

Obito Uchiha se había convertido en el Jinchuriki del Diez Colas volviéndose casi invencible a lo cual su derrota llevo a muchos sacrificios invaluables.

De los 5 Kages solo sobrevivieron dos el cual fue el Kazekage Gaara y la Mizukage Mei Terumi quienes sobrevivieron ya que ofrecían cobertura a larga distancia a lo cual apenas fueron salvados con el ahora sobre mejorado tratamiento de la ninja medica Sakura Haruno la cual se convirtió en heredera respectivamente de las técnicas medicas de parte directa de su Maestra moribunda Tsunade Senju la cual rompiendo un poco las reglas y tomando una seria apuesta con la ayuda de Katsuyu trasplanto información directamente a su cabeza junto a su vitalidad restante volviéndola su heredera en voluntad y sangre a lo cual logro salvar en su totalidad a todo aquel que sobrevivido a la batalla y etapa final de la guerra.

Sasuke Uchiha a lograr aprender el Jutsu del Edo Tensei mejorado por parte de Orochimaru y su creador original Tobirama Senju crearon un nuevo Jutsu el cual consistía en revivir los remanentes de vida en el cuerpo y gracia a que el Jubi estaba formado por el Chakra de las Nueve Bestias de Colas destruiría el balance entre la energía del Yin y el Yan dentro de el logrando la destrucción definitiva lo cual solo fue parado en un acto de capricho por parte de Madara Uchiha para despertar la furia de su viejo amigo y oponente Hashirama Senju lo cual logro.

Naruto Uzumaki tubo una corta despedida con su padre Minato Namikaze el cual en un regalo final dejo el Chakra restante del Kyubi y con su modo Sabio Supremo versión Kurama al igual que el Senjutsu pudo despertar remanentes del "Cuerpo del Sabio de los Seis Caminos" lograron destronar al ya debilitado Jubi lo cual era impensable para el invencible Jubi pero no para su Jinchuriki Obito Uchiha que a pesar de todo su poder y preparativos posteriores se acercaba a su fin ante el nuevo poder por parte del Uzumaki a lo cual lo llevo a un intento desesperado en el cual utilizo el Rinnegan para revivir a Madara Uchiha con su Gedo Rinne Tensei para trasplantar al Jubi posteriormente par así al menos llevarse consigo a todos a la tumba.

Plan que no salió muy bien ya que al utilizarlo alcanzo a Hashirama también debido a la cercanía en su combate cercano con Taijutsu lo cual lo llevo a revivir a dos de los ninjas mas poderosos de la historia.

Posteriormente a esto Madara perdió todo interés de combate debido a que el Edo Tensei le aseguraba pelear eternamente contra su amigo y rival a lo cual lo llevo a atacar al mismo Obito a traición para acabar con su ultimo obstáculo para dar apertura a su batalla final con Hashirama.

Con la nueva formación que aseguraba la victoria Uzumaki Naruto Modo Supremo Sabio versión Kurama, Uchiha Sasuke Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, Haruno Sakura con su nueva capacidad medica posterior al adquirir influencia por la sangre Senju y sin descartar al nuevo dúo mas poderoso de la historia Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama con Tobirama invocando fantasmas residuales de los Biju quienes se convirtieron en formidables oponentes.

Al final solo llevo al intento de "Bomba Suicida" ya que el Jubi era el progenitor del mundo y también representación de la vida del planeta su destrucción forzada llevaría a un Holocausto Global que lo llevaría al fin del mundo motivo por lo que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos Rikkudo Sennin no destruyo al Jubi en la antigüedad para preservar el equilibrio del mundo sellándolo en si mismo y luego su cuerpo en la Luna.

La destrucción era inevitable la única forma de detenerlo era destruir al Jinchuriki lo que crearía una explosión que acabaría prácticamente con todos en el campo de batalla lo cual se convirtió en una retirada forzada por parte de la Alianza Shinobi ordena por los 5 Kages los cuales dos de ellos estaban apunto de desfallecer y los otros tres eran muertos del Edo Tensei que dejaron en sus manos la futura generación Shinobi así como la herencia e enseñanza que habían recaudado durante tantos conflictos y errores en la historia.

Al final como siempre solo los Héroes y mas fuerte pelearon solos estaban apunto de emprender un viaje sin retorno.

Eran "Héroes" que tenían que mantener fuertes y cargar con el destino del mundo en sus hombros aunque la carga fuera excesivamente pesada y los quebrara fácilmente, aunque fallaran y se arrepintieran por toda la eternidad y aunque al final dejaran atrás a todos sus seres queridos y sueños.

Aquellos que no pudieron salvar un amigo.

Aquellos que lamentan la muerte de su hermanos.

Aquellos que solo buscaban la felicidad.

Aquellos que erraron su camino.

Aquellos que fallaron para no poder volver a levantarse.

Para lo pasado los llevo hasta este momento es un borrón y punto nuevo de partida era su ultimo regalo un futuro para la nueva generación ese día se llevaría el "Sacrifico del Shinobi" , al final posiblemente ellos sean olvidados en los anales de la historia de esos tiempos de paz, pero esos tiempos de paz nunca legarían si ellos no obsequiaban ese ultimo regalo para las futuras generaciones.

Su ultima misión comenzó.

Al final los dúo se Naruto y Sasuke junto al Madara y Hashirama encontraron la forma detener al Jubi pero la cuenta regresiva del Holocausto nunca se detuvo debido a que en sus últimos instantes Obito utilizo el Kamui se refugio en la otra dimensión volviendo inútil todos sus esfuerzos.

Como el ultimo sacrificio de esa histórica el Shinobi Hatake Kakashi tubo su encuentro final con Obito en el cual resulto en un KO simultaneo deteniéndose así el final el Holocausto.

Aunque al final no pudo volver a ver nunca a sus estudiantes de nuevo forjando su futuro.

El solitariamente murió con una sonrisa detrás de s mascara.

Aunque nunca tubo hijos sus alumnos eran como ellos y le satisfacía la idea de un futuro libre de conflicto y lleno de paz.

Así como el murió muchos recibieron la paz que nunca conocieron aun así haya pasado casi un siglo después de sus muertes.

Aunque todo parecía el fin de todo Madara se convirtió en el Jinchuriki del Jubi en la confusión y aunque parecía la apertura de otra fatídica lucha el no tenia intenciones de luchar solo tenia una ultima petición para su amigo y rival Hashirama.

Un ultimo encuentro en el cual se apostaría el puesto del Hokage de la Futura Generación.

Si ganaba Madara Sasuke se volvería el primer Hokage Uchiha de la historia así como el perdón por sus crímenes ante el mundo Shinobi y si Hashirama ganaba Naruto se volvería Hokage cumpliendo su sueño además que utilizaría en Gedo Rinne Tensei para revivir a todos aquellos que fallecieron en esa guerra.

El resultado era obvio.

Hashirama Senju...

Perdió.

Y no solamente perdió si o que perdió fácil e humillantemente llenando con satisfacción a Madara al ver a su amigo derrotado y lloriqueando acerca de lo injusto que era pelear ante alguien que era el Jinchuriki del Diez Colas el Jubi lo cual dejaba en duda el poder de cierto ninja zorruno acerca de quien era mas fuerte a lo cual Sasuke "Humildemente y para dolor de Sakura le ofreció el puesto de su "Secretaria" a lo cual no solo fue rechazado furiosamente sino que también fue acompañado de un estruendo puñetazo en la cara ante el bastardo y desgracia de su amigo, Ex-Renegado y futuro Hokage de Konoha lo cual inicio una pelea no como en sus viejos tiempos si no que mas brutal aun en el que una daba un puñetazo y el otro lo devolvía con mas fuerza.

Mientras la Alianza Shinobi que había llegado al final sin el deseo de abandonar a sus Héroes llegaron al final solo para ver y oír acerca e la puesta a lo cual abuchearon acerca de que el encuentro estaba arreglado o que era culpa por ser el abuelo de la "Legendaria Perdedora" lo cal no solo detuvo la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke sino que inicio otra entre Naruto reprochándole al Shodai Hokage y Hashirama deprimiéndose de como solo era menospreciado por sus sucesores a l cual en un momento de frágil estabilidad emocional estallo en cólera dándole si una paliza que fue recordada como la "Diosa de TODAS las Palizas en el Libro de Información de Naruto".

Sorprendentemente Sasuke recibía consejo por parte de Madara Uchiha como si un Padre se tratase dando como resultado una vista surreal donde los Héroes de la Paz actuaban como barbaros, psicóticos e desalmados y los que se creían como los mas crueles villanos como personas amables, racionales y serenas lo cual llevo aponer en duda poniendo seriamente sobre la mesa la propuesta de la promoción y perdón de Sasuke Uchiha.

La discusión termino cuando Meteoro 10 veces mas grande de lo que alguna vez se había invocado nublo el cielo llevando a una respuesta "Unánime" de aceptación.

Luego de esto al parecer Madara satisfecho accedió a revivir todos con la condición que se elevara el mas grande monumento en su "Honor" y también del Clan Uchiha lo cual parecía irracional para e hombre que podía recrear un meteoro que extinguiría al mundo tal proeza era posible para este hombre lo cual el solo contesto con indiferencia.

De que serviría un monumento en el cual no se ha invertido tiempo y esfuerzo o cual fue tomado como un acto de aceptación para la nueva "Era de Paz".

Aceptación y Paz.

Tal vez Naruto no cumplió su sueño pero con la dirección de las cosas cumplió la mayoría de sus sueños. Además como consuelo le pudo embarrar en la cara al chulo de su amigo y a la chica de sus sueños quien era el héroe e elegido quien seria apreciado en todo el mundo como "Su Salvador" y con ese exceso de humildad de parte del Uzumaki comenzó una pelea entre los tres integrantes del Reformado Equipo Siete.

Ignorando el bullicio Madara con su ya supuestamente reconciliado amigo que se le pegaba con demasiada confianza aprovecho su amabilidad para pedirle soporte para llevar a cabo su Jutsu lo cual impresiono y tomo desprevenido a su amigo por que no pensaba que l capacidad del Jutsu no alcanzara con facilidad a reparar todos los estragos de la guerra.

Pero Madara como todo buen Uchiha era orgulloso y poderoso mientras se preparaba para el Gedo Rinne Tensei dijo "Al menos si voy hacerlo al menos que valga la pena aumentar el reto" y con esas enigmáticas palabras que pronto serian respondidas la ejecución se llevo acabo con la misma base del Tsuki no Me Keikaku o Plan Ojo de Luna utilizo el Rinne Tensei como su Ancestro Rikkudo Sennin había hecho en su respectivo tiempo.

Lo cual no solo sorprendió a Naruto que no pudo ni siquiera hablar a pesar de que todos decían que su boca era una ametralladora de estupideces que nunca paraba ante el sonido característico del Hiraishin que resonó en su espalda lo cual lo choqueo al ver dos siluetas recubiertas por la luz del amanecer dando por terminado el final de su lucha. Creyó haber visto entre los matices de luz que cegaban su vista una cabellera roja así como un cabello rubio como a su vez escuchaba un ondeante abrigo a lo cual segundos después diviso luego que la luz dejo apreciar a sus ojos.

Solo un par de lagrimas y una sonrisa trazaron su victorioso rostro mientras corría hacia ellas juntándose en la deslumbrante luz del amanecer que poco a poco iba bañándolos a todos como a nuevos individuos que llegaban para rencontrarse.

En alguna parte en Amegakure un pervertido y sus tres discípulos se levantaron dispuestos a viajar hacia el amanecer para reunirse con sus compañeros de la Nueva Era.

Un hombre dentro de una cueva se levantaba mientras golpeaba una pared para probar sino era victima del Edo Tensei a lo cual sonrió con ironía ante la oportunidad de reunirse con su hermano.

Unos Ninjas despertaban dentro de un cráter preguntándose el motivo por el cual no habían muerto.

Un chico con cabellera larga y sedosa ojos blancos se levantaba dudando y a la vez analizando si en serio era bendecido por una nueva oportunidad.

Dentro de alguna solitaria dimensión paralela un par de amigos se levanto para seguir peleando en la cual fueron detenidos por una niña mucho menor que ellos a lo cual puso en duda si merecía el caso seguir peleando.

Lideres muertos se levantaban para apreciar el fruto de su sacrificio el cual sorprendentemente se les había dejado disfrutar y reposar en paz.

Ciertos criminales rango S se levantaban reflexionando seriamente te si valía la pena seguir viviendo sus vidas como hasta esa fecha.

Y por todo el mundo no solo los muertos de una u otra generación regresaron a la vida milagrosamente.

Era el preludio de la época de la paz y la reunión solo fue el comienzo.

Naruto no podía desear nada mas todo sus esfuerzos al final rindieron frutos y solo quedaría gozar de los que siempre deseo.

No solo el era aceptado el mundo mismo se aceptaba así mismo.

El mundo prometía mejorar.

Mientras que el.

Prometía evitar que estos día terminasen.

El agradecía de todo corazón a quienes eran responsables de todo ello.

Agradecía incluso al Fallecido Rikudo Sennin.

Gracias por todo.

**"No hay nada que agradecer hago lo que tengo que hacer"**

**Par dar un pequeño Spoiler se tratara de una historia donde el rumbo y los papeles protagónicos cambiaran constantemente todo girando en torno a nuestro protagonista y esta ultima pero extensa misión.**

**Next Ep:New Travel. Enconter_Rikkudo Sennin**


	2. Chapter 2: Enconter Rikkudo Sennin

**1. Enconter_Rikkudo Sennin****—****Universal Suggestion**.

Por que!?

Por que !?

Solo agitación y duda llenaba la mente de Uzumaki Naruto.

Todo al fin había terminado bien.

Su viaje por fin parecía terminar y rendir los frutos que siempre anhelo disfrutar e incluso superando sus expectativas.

Entonces.

Por que es que me encuentro en esta situación.

En ese momento se encontraba cayendo libremente siendo absorbido por ráfagas que succionaban hasta donde su percepción le permitía sentir, básicamente todo el mundo, como si cayera hacia el suelo era todo lo contrario lo cual comenzó cuando todo termino.

Entre los escombros del tamaño de una montaña y los vientos huracanados así como la titilante luz que poco a poco cubría el mundo que eran opacada por el continuo caer de millones de fragmentos arboles, incluso un chorente de agua que parecía infinito que caía con brutal violencia volviendo polvo con su presión a esas monstruosas masas de roca que incluso un Bijuudama destruía con dificultad.

Así como el caos hacia que todo cayera a la extinción.

De esta manera Naruto cayo en una desesperación tan grande como ese cataclismo en el cual cruzaba.

"(Por que tubo que llegar a esto?)"

Sin fuerzas para poder ir encontrar de un evento que sin obstáculo destruía un planeta entero el se rindió.

A la vez que el ultimo rayo de luz se disipo y esa lluvia de escombros oscureció el cielo volviéndolo a penumbras.

"Alguien dígame...?"

Solo fue contestado por silencio.

"**POR QUE!"**

El poderoso grito el Modo Kyubi versión modo Sabio Supremo atravesó toda esa oscuridad barriendo todo obstáculo alcanzado hasta donde alguna vez fue la tierra, retumbando entre los escombros que se venían abajo que alguna vez fueron montañas, alcanzando lo que alguna vez fue el cielo que se había vuelto gris debido al polvo, cenizas, escombros, hojas y precipitación que formaban una fiero huracán que absorbía todo hacia su centro.

Incluso llego hasta el espacio ya apagándose escuchándose ya de esta forma un susurro.

Retrospectivamente la vista se puede ir ampliando incluso atravesando la misma luna a lo cual ya esta inmensamente lejano de donde este grito se silencio sin llegarse a escuchar.

Ya mas alejado toda la vida láctea.

Lo único que no mermo fue el eco y estruendo del fin de un mundo

A todo esto por que sucedió esto?...

Naruto estaba feliz con su familia recién reunida básicamente producto de un milagro.

Sus amigos estaban vivos, los daños en el mundo estaban reparados y no parecía que la antigua enemistad volvería, la percepción del Mal y Odio de Kurama no detectaba nada era como si el gozo del fin del conflicto se extendiera como una ola en todo el mundo.

La luz del amanecer cubría tanto a los que sobrevivieron y a los que murieron dándoles la bienvenida a un mundo de en sueños y oportunidades.

"Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto"

"Pues créetelo -ttebane!" Abrazando a su hijo amorosamente.

"Descuida Naruto esto no es un sueño todo el dolor, sufrimiento y penas podemos arreglarlos a partir de ahora no...?" Posando una mano en el hombro de su hijo el renacido Minato hablo con amabilidad y con un tono que hacia evidente que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. "... somos familia después de todo"

Mientras se runia con los padres que siempre deseo tener.

"Hey Naruto tal vez estés muy contento ahora pero note olvides ahora quien será el futuro Hokage" Habla con prepotencia y altivez desde la distancia encima de unos delos pocos escombros que quedaban debido a que el ultimo cráter fue lo único que no se reparo por entero.

"Ni lo sueñes teme!" Extendiendo su puño para luego con su pulgar hacia abajo señalar vigorosamente signo de desaprobación "El único que se volverá Hokage soy yo"

Solo una sana rivalidad era lo único que había comenzado en ese momento"

"...hm"

Solo bufando en silencio a la vez que Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu se reunían a su lado dándose la vuelta disponiéndose a partir.

"Hey teme no te quedas para la fiesta" Gritaba Naruto al entender que estaba a punto de marcharse,

"Tal vez tengan un padre que le tome un segundo llegar a verte pero para mi..." Sin voltear desapareciendo en una nube de humo junto a su equipo dejando unas palabras suspendidas en el aire "... para nosotros... nos tomara un poco mas de tiempo"

Las ultimas palabras denotaban que ambos ya no se encontraban solos.

Volteo satisfactoriamente hacia todos que lo aclamaban mientras sus amigos se esforzaban por parar entre la multitud a lo cual al llegar rápidamente se dispuso a presentar a sus padres.

Solo quedaban pocas cosas en su lista de prioridades.

Bajar de su nube al desgraciado de su amigo.

Poner en orden la situación amorosa con Sakura y por un instante no sabiendo por que le llego a la mente tener que hablar con Hinata aunque no recordando el por que.

Buscar a Nagato y a su Ero-sensei para cerciorarse si lo que Madara había dicho era cierto.

Incluso los padres de Iruka-sensei pueden que estén vivos.

Poniéndose a pensar abiertamente(raro por entero) el Clan Uzumaki a revivido, por lo tanto el era el miembro mas prominente de su generación así como el niño elegido por lo tanto eso en que lo convertiría... en un príncipe? acaso le harían una mansión mas impresionante aun que la Mansión Hokage, imaginando mil y una mas de cosas que podrían suceder solo casualmente ya que ninguna de ellas tenia ningún valor para el.

Un plato de Ramen del viejo Ichiraku eso si hizo que una enorme sonrisa zorruna cubriera su rostro ser el héroe del nuevo mundo no sonaba nada mal por lo tanto tal vez obtendría todo el Ramen gratis que quisiera y oyendo mencionar por parte de su padre que su madre era una fanática también de este al parecer tendrían su primera reunión familiar en su lugar favorito.

Un poco simple para la altura del gran héroe del mundo pero era toda la felicidad que necesitaba.

Quedándose un rato contemplando como todos congeniaban entre si fue el comienzo de todo.

"(No me quiero ir jamás de aquí...)"

Tu misión aquí ha terminado eres necesario en otro lado.

"(Esto es todo lo que desee en toda mi vida...)"

El peso de la misión vuelve todo irrelevante.

"(Familia, Amigos, Reconocimiento lo tengo todo...)"

Al final de la vida del hombre a este no le queda nada.

"(Siento como si alguien me intentara hablar...)"

Naruto

"..."

...

"Imaginaciones mías serán"

Entonces corrió hacia su familia y amigos para dar inicio al fin de sus nuevos preciados día.

Naruto no se dio cuenta pero en ese entonces era victima de sugestión, lo que algunos llamaban intervención divina, sin mensaje o intención solida solo algún tipo de sentimiento de presencia.

Lo cual el ignoraba y desconocía, per a la vez se encontraba presente y era reconocida por cada creación del mundo.

"Oigan chicos...!?" Naruto animosamente se incorporo al grupo a lo cual se detuvo luego de notar algo "..."

Algo se encontraba mal era como si todo el mundo se encontrara ralentizado y algún tipo de interferencia hacia inaudible la capacidad de comprender palabras.

"Nn...TO... estxcc...PsNDO... Te EnC.. Bn...Tshzz... zhehzz...shhkmn..zzhezzzz..IeN."

En ese momento nadie parecía preocuparse demasiado ya que par ellos Naruto solo parecía haberse distraído un par de segundo insuficientes para conmocionarlos mínimamente ya que con el era algo muy común en el chico imperativo con sus ataques en el cual perdía la atención de cosas importantes lo cual algunos de sus amigos lo tildase de estúpido.

"Naruto te encuentras bien" pregunto extrañada su madre Kushina Uzumaki.

Lo que para ellos les pareció un par de segundos a Naruto le pareció horas.

!?

!?

Solo dos personas se dieron cuenta inmediatamente debido a que eran dos Ninjas Sensoriales de Elite uno de ellos fue el Segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju al ser frio y calculador solo espero para comprender la situación, el otro fue el Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze el padre de cuy persona parecía ser envuelto por algo que el conocía muy bien difracción de espacio-tiempo.

"NARUTO!"

Siendo observa con extrañeza por su esposa este utilizo su técnica por la cual fue apodado "Rayo Amarillo de Konoha" el "Jutsu Volador del Dios del Trueno: Hiraishin no Jutsu" por lo tanto avanzo para capturar a su hijo.

Una técnica instantánea.

Una técnica que supera la casualidad en la cual desde que es efectuada el cambio se d al mismo tiempo.

Pero aun así fue demasiado tarde.

Tal suceso que incluso manipula la casualidad.

Naruto solo observo como todo el mundo se congelaba casi por completo excepto su padre que se convirtió en un borrón ante sus ojos.

Luego todo el mundo desapareció.

!?

Ya que en ningún momento pestañeo solo volvió mas raro todo esto.

En un segundo todos estaban a su lado al otro no como si nunca hubieran existido sin atisbo alguno de presencia que demostrara que alguna vez estuvieron aquí.

El cielo se empezó a oscurecer como el preludio de una tormenta o un hecho catastrófico.

Trayendo consigo una brisa con gotas de agua y partículas de tierra como si la gravedad y el viento estuvieran separando todo aquello poco fijo en el mundo, pero Naruto no noto esto aun sin entrar en pánico debido a la sorpresa solo recibía las gotas de agua como lluvia que irregularmente entre intervalos largos chocaban ocasionalmente con su cara al obstaculizar su camino, las hojas le provocaban un ligero cosquilleo al tocar su cara y las partículas de piedra en el aire causaban una ligera picazón cuando eran recibidas.

Solo por reflejo Naruto volteo hacia en cielo para observar el ennegrecido panorama.

"..."

Observo por unos instantes que le parecieron minutos.

Por una extraña razón sentía que quería tocar el cielo como fuese invadido por un sentimiento de perdida, como si la oscuridad del cielo estuviera cerrando el telón de su existencia, el estiro su mano como queriendo evitar que eso pase.

A todo esto el no noto que las partícula de agua y tierra así como las hojas flotaban a su alrededor como también su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente ligero como si la gravedad en algún punto hubiera desaparecido.

Todo sonido y movimiento de las partículas que poco apoco de la tierra seso luego de esto fue invadido por un silencio que poco a poco como el eco iba expandiéndose.

"..."

Entonces un rumor algún tipo de sugestión como si alguien estuviera "susurrando" directamente en su mente.

Su visión solo cubría el cielo como si de una película borrosa se tratase ya que parecía que la lente estaba opaca y que la luz volvía la imagen blanca como segando su visión de la imagen , pero la verdad lo que observaba era una secuencia de eventos que por primera vez en su vida había visto.

Las nubes en realidad se habían despejado y la luz se filtraba en anormales cantidades.

Entonces lo noto...

!?

Las nubes estaban siendo filtradas o mejor dicho siendo absorbidas.

!?

El panorama se alejo violentamente acompañado de un estruendo y un rugido que reverbero en el aire.

Se hundió de golpe alejándose como nunca de ese cielo.

La tierra sabría y literalmente se lo trago. Se agrieto. Exploto, y luego de esto absorbió todo hacia su centro como si de un hoyo negro se tratase.

Las partículas de agua y tierra fueron absorbidas violéntame te convirtiéndose en una lluvia que en su camino arraso con Naruto como si de un derrumbe de escombros se tratase dejándolo desaliñado y lleno de raspones debido que el parecía que con un poco de Chakra había podido evitar ser absorbido igualmente pero aun así seguía cayendo hacia el desconocido vacío.

La grieta en la que caía entonces se amplio mas luego de percatarse al caer mucho mas rápido debido a que la corriente de aire rápidamente lo succiono con una propulsión sobrenatural.

Se trataba de dos escombros gigantes mas haya que una cadena de montañas apiladas entre si que desde su caída al vacío se veían cada vez mas pequeñas par luego ver como estas se volvían pedazos y caer junto a las billones de tonelada de escombros hacia el centro de todo que parecía tragarse al mundo mismo.

"...KHK!"

Cuando caía a tal velocidad que su rostro se contraía y deformaba con la resistencia del viento sin saberlo a una velocidad de Mach 2 que si no fuera por las propiedades sobrenaturales que refuerzan el cuerpo de este con Chakra la alta circulación habría hecho que sus vasos explotaran causándole la muerte y la apariencia de una enorme llaga para luego reventar como un globo.

Girando su cuerpo en el aire para no recibir la presión con su cara observo a su alrededor como todo en el mundo se derrumbaba y era absorbido como en cámara lenta ya que el también caía en conjunto.

Las nubes eran absorbidas creando un sendero antes de diluirse en la perturbación.

El sonido de succión era como si una tormenta soplara en tu oído incondicionalmente.

Extrañamente paraba constantemente ya que mientras caía en paralelo otros escombros enormes se cruzaban en su camino impidiendo que la succión lo siguiera absorbiendo pero solo momentáneamente antes de retomar otro curso y alejarse de su trayectoria lo que mas parecía un juego de jalar la cuerda en el que el rubio era mancillado por la presión de la pared del aire para luego ser liberado y caer libremente a lo que luego nuevamente era atrapado en ángulo diferente.

Como si estuviera siendo masticado por un monstruo que caprichosamente hacia sufrir a su victima en su deleite.

Pero entonces como por arte de magia fue liberado a lo que ya con experiencia tomo como oportunidad para adoptar una postura de buceo...

...

...

!?

Algo extrañado por no ser atacado por esa abrumadora fuerza de succión a pesar de que muchas cosas alejadas de el caían como balas se arriesgo y así como caía en picada de cabeza movió su cabeza como si estuviera viendo hacia arriba pero como estaba de cabeza tal situación era para observar debajo de el.

!

Una enorme roca gigante que el creyó que se trataba de la superficie de un acantilado al desconocer su longitud ya que su visión no alcanzaba a cubrir.

!

Solo observaba como fragmentos de roca caían como meteoro incrustándose en ella como un proyectil explosivo mas parecído a una lluvia de fuego de guerra arrasándola y a su vez haciéndola pedazos.

"...ESTO ES MALO!" La roca seria reducida a pedazos rápidamente pero no lo suficiente para dejar libre su camino a lo que lo volvería una mancha como si de una mosca en un parabrisas se tratase "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Entonces cayo de lleno.

Cayo sobre esa roca gigante junto a una lluvia de escombros mas parecido a proyectiles de ametralladora que algotra cosa.

Se estrello sin obstáculo alguno.

El corazón de Naruto raro.

El corazón del ninja adolescente tal vez.

Pero que tal el de un cierto Zorro Demoniaco en su interior.

Con un estruendo que hizo hincapié en la lluvia casi infinita de escombros así como el rugir de las huracanadas ventiscas una explosión atravesó de lleno ese escombro tan grande para confundirlo con una isla o pedazo de continente.

**"GRUOOOUUUORRRRRR!"**

La forma final representada por el Modo Kurama una entidad astral hecha y formada puramente por saturación de Chakra en cantidades vivas donde si el Chakra de un Ninja normal seria agua tibia el de este "Demonio" podría ser comparado con incandescente lava.

"Kurama!"

"Oy Naruto no te olvides de mi..."

"Ciertamente si no fuera por ti estaría bien muerto"

"Dejando todo esto aun lado esto increíblemente para ser obra de..."

!

Sin terminar lo que trataba de transmitir a Naruto la forma del Zorro Demoniaco se perdió así como la presencia de este a lo cual solo quedo encendido en la forma del manto de Chakra Modo Kurama.

El Chakra y todo su recipiente se mantenía intacto.

Pero la entidad conocida como el Kyubi o mejor dicho Kurama desapareció solo dejando tras de si solo los vestigios de su enorme poder.

"Hey Kurama!..."

"Kurama!?..."

"KURAMA!"

Mientras el grito atravesó el espacio nadie respondió y solo fue arrastrado nuevamente por ese flujo que se tragaba el planeta entero, aunque su poder una vez salvo al mundo el entonces era menos que una gota en todo el vasto Mar.

El manto de Chakra fue lo único que quedo de su viejo compañero, fue lo único que no lo desapareció sus amigos, el mundo, incluso el demonio en su interior por el cual se libro la guerra.

Aunque fue lo ultimo que dejo también fue el ultimo seguro que protegía su vida ya que esa caída desenfrenada al vacío estaba llena de peligros.

En algún punto los fragmentos se convertían en una lluvia de balas.

En otro chocaba contra lo que iba a la deriva con la velocidad en que impacta un asteroide.

Incluso atravesó un caudal de magma el cual a pesar de que evito por pelos le provoco horribles quemaduras invisibles ante el recubrimiento del Chakra del Modo Kurama.

De un momento a otro se sumergió en un enorme océano por así decir mientras rítmicamente era jalado por una fuerza poco a poco atravesando el caudal enorme de agua como si estuviera observando un planeta del cual este saliera despedido de su interior.

Entonces se dio cuenta en algún punto todo el caos se había detenido y se encontraba quieto ahí como si de un campo gravitacional, desde una perspectiva mas amplia parecía el centro de una galaxia cuando todos los componentes estelares creaban una marea o nube estelar, la cual era remplazada por todos los componentes del mundo que el conoció.

Era como si en todo ese caos la armonía se había hecho paso y ejercido su autoridad.

Entonces suavemente como si de un objeto frágil se tratase una fuerza misteriosa jalo hacia un asteroide de los muchos que orbitaban en su centro.

Decir que llego intacto era imposible.

El manto de Chakra poco a poco se fue diluyendo como si encontrara por fin su descanso al cumplir su objetivo.

El espíritu del Zorro Demoniaco observaba al rubio mancillado con tantas herida y golpes visibles al perdí su manto, solo se lleno de arrepentimiento.

Esas eran las heridas de un hombre muerto.

Incluso con sus monstruosas capacidades curativas las cuales había perdido.

Era su fin.

Antes de desvanecerse se percato de una presencia.

Al voltear vio a la persona que imagino encontrarse.

Su expresión fue difícil de explica como si viera al pasado y la melancolía lo abordara.

No dijo nada.

Silenciosamente y sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta.

Desapareció para siempre.

Como una ligera brisa en el aire.

Entonces la sombra de un hombre que estaba ahí y a la vez no se acerco o mas bien siempre estuvo ahí.

Era difícil explicar el razonamiento que parecía evitar a ese hombre y a su vez lo mas cerca aun Dios.

Estiro su mano y la vez no hubo movimiento.

A la vez que destruye el mundo también le da armonía.

Las heridas se curaron y a la vez nunca existieron.

Entonces la conciencia o el alma del rubio regreso y a la vez nunca se había ido.

"...!?"

Todo era producto de una técnica y a la vez un concepto.

**Banbutsu Sōzō** o Creación de todas las cosas.

El hombre o ser hablo y su voz se extendió por todo el mundo a su vez el aire nunca abrazo sus palabras.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Desde el suelo miraba en trance a ese ser y a su vez un Dios.

"Yo soy **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki**"

El sabia quien era y su ojos se ampliaron hasta donde sus orbitas pudieron alcanzar.

"Ustedes me conocen como..."

**Rikudo Sennin**

**Continued...**

**Next Episode: Good Bye My Dear Days.**

**Siento tener que actualizar tan tarde pero seré breve y sin excusas para los que piensan seguir mi historia no la abandonare solo he tenido una mala racha por lo que mi tiempo es limitado si bien este u otro de mis otros dos proyectos desde la semana que viene intentare actualizar por lo menos una de esta.**

**Att, Un apresura y tardío Minus,**

**Ptt. Espero que sigan mis proyectos actuales y futuros y si no es molestia hablar un poco acerca de mis retrasos. **


End file.
